


we are your legacy.

by angelica_barnes



Series: ABC [26]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Forbidden Love, Marriage of Convenience, Multi, Period-Typical Homophobia, aren't u proud of me, i don't think i killed anyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 14:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20027245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelica_barnes/pseuds/angelica_barnes
Summary: A man named John Laurens is the beginning of our story. Had he not picked that particular night to go drinking with his friends, he may never have met his intended, but as it was, fate was feeling cruel that day.Though at the time they considered her merciful.26. zodiac (so soulmates, because z is as impossible as x)





	we are your legacy.

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from "First Burn" which I'm sure you know what is but nonetheless i will mention is a Hamildrop
> 
> also based off "Let It Be Me" by Jennifer Lopez (which is quite possibly the destiel theme song, but works very well for lams too)
> 
> i hope you enjoy!!! :)

**there are three true loves :**

**the ones who** ** think they are meant to be,**

**the ones who are meant to be,**

**and**

**the ones who don’t know they are meant to be.**

**\- somebody**

  
  


Before we begin, there are a few things you should know regarding these tortured souls :

  1. Love means marriage; yes, almost always. Marriage means love; no, almost never.
  2. Love is stretched far and thin with distance and time, but even death cannot do it part; the heart must be the one who cuts the strings.
  3. Love is not a choice, nor a value, nor a moral; love is a reason and nothing more.

This. This is what you must know.

-

A man named John Laurens is the beginning of our story. Had he not picked that particular night to go drinking with his friends, he may never have met his intended, but as it was, fate was feeling cruel that day. Though at the time they considered her merciful.

With Marquis de Lafayette and Hercules Mulligan, already bonded to each other and the happiest of men, Laurens entered a tavern and ordered a beer. He turned his head to look around as he waited and found golden amber eyes staring into his.

Indeed, this is where it started. This is their greatest sin.

-

Their love is quick and sharp and painful, and it is strained by Alexander’s meeting of Miss Eliza Schuyler, though not ended.

The same night, Laurens meets Miss Angelica Schuyler, and they agree to marry under the circumstances that require them misery. At the very least, misery can be shared.

Their wedding is rushed, forced, and they tell no one of their unbalanced brand of love other than Alexander, who watches with sad eyes and a newfound understanding of pain as the two seal their union with a kiss.

He will not realize for some time - love means marriage; yes, almost always. Marriage means love; no, almost never.

-

There is a meeting of civil politics held at Montecello many years after the beginning, and Alexander is invited as well as Laurens. They each bring their wives.

Angelica cannot quell the fluttering of her heart when she meets Mr. Jefferson, and hence asks John to break off their marriage.

He agrees readily and Angelica has a new husband within the month. Laurens’ smile is strangely wild, but his eyes hold a melancholy kind of happiness; jealousy is not a word this man knows, but to be wishful, that is something he knows very well.

-

The Reynolds Pamphlet brings about a new kind of chaos and heartbreak. Eliza confronts her husband’s abused lover in the street, only to find herself enchanted by those dark and pleading eyes. Laurens cries over Alexander’s old letters to him and into a bittersweet glass of whiskey and blood.

Alexander runs to Laurens’ house, ignoring the hecklers on the way and Angelica’s frantic warnings. He falls to his knees beside the man he loves, takes Laurens’ face in his hands and kisses him, but it cannot be forgiven.

Love is risk. Love is sacrifice. Love is patience.

Alexander takes, makes, nor has any one of these things, and Laurens intends to make it known.

-

Laurens flees to South Carolina and burns every letter Alexander sends him. He sleeps fitfully and waits for the shivering to cease as he lies in bed at night, feeling the dark close in around him.

He does not miss Alexander. He will not.

He forgets - love is stretched far and thin with distance and time, but even death cannot do it part; the heart must be the one who cuts the strings.

-

Laurens finds himself a comfortable home in New York after a few too many years. Alexander’s letters have stopped pouring in, ending with the one that proclaims he will wait for Laurens until fate instructs him otherwise and that so far there has been no sign of such a warning.

Alexander writes. Essays and stories and articles and pamphlets and entries, entries in journal upon journal scrutinizing himself and love and love’s punishment of himself. Laurens regards them all with a cool calmness, as if he couldn’t possibly care less, and that, that is what frightens Alexander the most; his dear Laurens has never been anything but fiercely passionate.

He waits, and he waits, but the post comes and with it, no letter.

-

Laurens is not a man of many words, rather of silence and loud tavern brawls, so Alexander is surprised when he receives a lengthy letter that begins and ends fifteen times on the same note and closes with a sixteenth admission of truths.

_ I cannot blame your fatal brashness. _

_ I cannot speak for yourself. _

_ I cannot forgive you for your faults. _

_ I cannot love you for your sins. _

_ I cannot miss your seldom smiles. _

_ I cannot ask for your honesty. _

_ I cannot say your feelings’ depth. _

_ I cannot know your raging lust. _

_ I cannot list your flaws outright. _

_ I cannot find your strengths. _

_ I cannot tell your weaknesses. _

_ I cannot scream for your agony. _

_ I cannot cry for your mistakes. _

_ I cannot win your lengthiest battles. _

_ I cannot promise your tomorrow. _

_ I cannot deny my love for you. _

Alexander reads until he has memorized every word, every comma, every detail and opens the door at its knock with tears in his eyes and familiar words on the tip of his tongue,  _ My dear Laurens _ -

And there he is.

-

They are alone for the first time in decades and the air is heavy and thick with tension and neither makes any move to break it.

_ Happiness, _ Alexander once wrote,  _ is the one thing we all work for, all succeed at getting, and all fail at keeping. _

He still thinks it is as fleeting as the normality of day, but he will take fleeting over sparse.

He must learn - love is not a choice, nor a value, nor a moral; love is a reason and nothing more.

-

A man named Alexander Hamilton is the end of our story. Had he not picked that particular night to go looking for Aaron Burr, he may never have met his intended, but as it was, fate was feeling cruel that day.

Though at the time they considered her merciful.

  
  


**your soulmate is not someone that comes into your life peacefully.**

**it is someone who comes to make you question things**

**who changes your reality**

**somebody that marks a before and after in your life.**

**it is not the human being everyone has idealized**

**but an ordinary person**

**who manages to revolutionize your world**

**in a second.**

**\- somebody**

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed :) thx for reading!!!


End file.
